Cold Eyes
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A girl's parents were killed during a massacre when she was young, and was adopted by the man named Aizen. As she grow up, she does not speak and barely show's any affection towards the Arrancar, but there is something about a certain Arrancar that draws her close to him. Will her cold attitude stay, or will it fade away?
1. Prologue

**Past...**

_"Everyone, run to safety!" A guard yelled as a large town was filled with people screaming in distressed. A little girl had just witnessed her parents being murdered by a masked man. No tears fell, but the sadness made her feel dead inside._

_"You need to go now... Don't you see everyone fleeing?" A man with straight white hair and black and white outfit on. The girl looked at him with dull, lifeless eyes._

_"I don't care..." She said bluntly, making the man's eyes widen. He gave her a small smile._

_"Little girl, maybe you are trying to be cautious... Your parents must've taught you well, but I am with the Soul Society... Just come with me and I'll-"_

_"I don't. Care..." She said this time harsh while walking to the lifeless bodies that laid on the bloodstained floor. The man automatically understood the girls actions._

_"Are those... Your Parents?" He asked. She nodded with saddened eyes. He patted her head. "I'm sorry for your lost." He said while walking away. Then he stopped and turned to her. "You must flee, there is a major war going on, and it would be a shame to see a young girl like you in any harm." He said while charging towards the attackers. The girl studied his way with the sword carefully, following every move he did and how he retaliated. She was a bit stunned at some of the 'magic' he was doing but she still followed along._

_"There's a child over here Aizen! What do I do with her?!" A man yelled while yanking the girl by the arm roughly, making the girl give him surprisingly one hell of a glare from a child. The man named Aizen walked towards the girl and studied her for a bit._

_"Hyoshiki... Must you be so rough on a child?" Aizen said while shaking his head in disgust. Hyoshiki shook his head while letting the girl go._

_"No Aizen-sama, I was just-" He was cut off with an automatic kick in the groin and as he fell down on the knees, a punch in the face, which sent him flying. Aizen's eyes were wide at the little girls fiesty attitude. What was she, eight? He smiled softly at her._

_"Little girl... What is your name?" He asked, making the girl raise an eyebrow._

_"Why should I tell you?" She asked coldly. He thought about it for a while, then stared down on the girls dead parents. After that, he turned to her with sympathic eyes._

_"Because I can help you with food, shelter, and **family**..." He said while hitting a soft spot. He smiled down at the girl while the girl just stared at him with wide eyes. He gave a sad smile. "I know I may seem to be a stranger, but I know how it feels to lose someone important to you. Just-"he gave her a hand, "-come with me..." He said. She stared at his hand for a while, but after about a minute, she took it, and that changed the rest of her life..._

* * *

**Present(Now)...**

The now fourteen-year old teen walked around the base, not really caring for her 'fathers' minions. She was level-headed(on the outside) but tended to get even without anyone knowing. The girl often leaves at night to the human world to take care of her business, and her 'father' wouldn't even know about it. Speaking of her father, he was talking to a creepy man. "Sosuke-san... You've become so lazy in the past couple of days... Are you grieving over something?" The creepy man asked, not really caring but loved bugging Sosuke. Sosuke turned to him boredly.

"Gin... What can't you be like Kaname...? I mean look." Sosuke said while pointing to Kaname, who remained silent. "He's so quiet..." Sosuke said while yawning. Kaname sighed.

"Aizen-san... I would appreciate it if you were not to bring me into you and his pointless arguments..." Kaname said neutrally. They girl held back the urge to laugh. Sosuke saw her and a grin grew on his face.

"Skye-chan!" He called out to her. Skye just stared at him. He patted a seat next to him. "Come, come... Sit next to Papa!" He said cheerfully. It took a lot of control not to roll her eyes. She obeyed though, and sat next to him while his partners, well, partner(Gin) just stared at her. Skye gave him a look that screamed 'WTF Are You Looking At' and he turned his head away. Sosuke patted Skye's head. "So, how are you today Skye-chan?" He asked. She only nodded, which made him pout a bit. She barely talked. The only voice he could imagine is the small soft voice when he had met her during the war that broke out. Gin grinned.

"Quiet as always, aren't you Tenshi(_Angel_)?" He asked sarcatically. Skye glared at him while he laughed. "I dunno Sosuke... Your daughter doesn't like me!" He said while getting up and walking towards the living room. Skye mumbled something under her breath, which caught Sosuke's interest.

"What did you say?" He asked excitedly, hoping to hear her voice. Skye only shook her head while walking away, leaving Aizen disappointed. Kaname held a small smile.

"Seems as if silence is the only thing you'll ever hear..." Kaname said amused. Sosuke gave him a bored look.

"Yeah, like darkness is the only thing you'll ever see..." Sosuke spat back, if he could, Kaname would've glared.

* * *

Skye sat outside, where she met a pale-blue haired male. The male known as Grimmjow didn't like the girl what so ever, being that she was being raised by Aizen. '_Hell..._' He thought. '_If he's raising her, then she may be just like him._' He thought while sitting down as if he didn't even know her. The silence actually made Skye grateful. She was tired of people trying to start a conversation with her, trying to hear her thoughts. Shit... If they were to hear her thoughts, they'd be surprised, because she's got _a lot_ to say to her father and his workers. She was being a normal teenager, and was texting a friend from the human world. Secretly, Jow watched her, wondering what she was doing. His eyes had widened when he saw a small on her face. That girl usually never showed emotion... He blushed at the sight of it, but quickly turned his head away remebering that he hated the bitch.

Skye was texting the days away until Aizen decided to visit her. Grimmjow watched this whole scene. "Skye-chan!" He called out to her. Skye gave him the 'W.T.F.' face and Jow was surprised by it. "You want to train with me today? I don't know if you can fight or not but it's a good father-daughter bonding." He said with a caring smile. Skye just shook her head while going back to texting, as if he didn't exist. Aizen sighed in disappointment and left while Grimmjow was just grinning at the whole scene. Okay, maybe he misjudged her a bit. She turned her eyes towards him, whoe was still staring at her. Judging by the look in her eyes, she seems confused, yet amused. Jow frowned while blushing a little.

"Oi! What the hell is so funny?" He asked angrily. Skye's eyes widened a little that he was able to read her eyes. She grinned while getting up and leaving while waving bye to him. He was surprised because usually, she ignored people.

* * *

It was around midnight and Skye was sneaking out the base. She was dress in a black tank-top, dark-blue jeans and black converses. She wore her hair as a puffy ponytail and left her glasses in her room. Skye was, 'matured' for her age. You can't usually tell how her body looks with the baggy clothes she's been wearing. She had a big chest, a stomach with a waist, along with a huge bottom. She was sort of tall, around 5''6. Her skin was caramel colored and her dark sepia eyes traveled, making sure she didn't see anyone. She tip-toed off and made it to the human world. The streets were bright at night. She knew everything about the human world, being that she lived there once. She saw her group of friends and her true self came about.

"Ayo, Skye!" Jan called out. Skye gave him a pound while grinning at her friends.

* * *

Skye made it back home quietly, but at the wrong moment. The Arrancars were having a meeting and Aizen had an eyebrow rose. "Skye-chan? Where were you coming from?" He asked annoyed. The others watched the scene, curious of what was going to happen. Skye shook her head while trying to got to her room, but Sosuke latched onto her wrist. The others were shocked at the harsh glare he recieved. "Don't you dare walk away from me young lady! I am talking to you!" He said sternly, then he stared at her outfit. "And what the hell are you wearing?!" He asked, surprised at the body he never knew his 'daughter' had. The others took notice of it too and was surprised of it as well. Skye sucked her teeth while yanking her arm away from him, catching him by surprise and walked over to her room like nothing happened. Aizen sighed while face-palming. "Alright, let's continue on with our discussion..." He said. GrimmJow was grinning from ear to ear. Now he _knew_ that he had misjudged her.

Skye laid in her bed, thinking about her real parents, the one's who she really respected. She knew she was acting like a brat but she didn't care. She wish that she was with her real parents, who she've known to love and adore her. If they were here, she wouldn't act the way she was acting, anf she would actually 'speak' to them. Her life was so happy and carefree, until 'that' happened. Skye tries her best to hold up the tears that were coming in just thinking about it. "Yo..." She heard by the door. It was Gin. Skye glared at the bastard. "C'mon... Dun give that look. Smile!" He said while grinning like an idiot. Skye just stared at him, waiting for him to get out of her room. Gin sighed. "Well, Sosuke-san told me to tell you that you're grounded for two days, and he is going to get you to tell him exactly where you were at..." Gin said boredly. Skye gave him a look that sung 'Bitch Please'. Gin snickered. "Well, see ya later Tenshi..." He said while leaving.

Skye sighed, acted like she didn't hear what she heard and went right on her ipod not caring at all.

* * *

"Aizen-sama, what are you going to do about her?" Ulquiorra asked in that same cold tone of his. Sosuke sighed.

"I don't know. She used to show more affection but never spoke that much. Now she's very cold and distant and _very_ secretive." Sosuke answered this time seriously. He thought about the way Skye acted and wondered why she wouldn't speak. He desired to know how her voice sounded because come on... He is her 'father'. He sighed and just went back to work.

* * *

**Done!**

**I swear there's a bunch of stories in my head -_- ...**

**Now I know this may seem confusing and jumpy,**

**but this is only the prologue.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. She Speaks

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye had to hear her 'fathers' mouth for about an hour. "-And you don't even speak... What is with you?! What are you so silent?" He asked, and Skye just stared at him coldly. He gave up after that. "You know what... I'll be in the meeting room... You can, do whatever..." He said while leaving her room. Skye actually felt a bit bad after that. She tried to grab his arm, but he already left. She sighed and plopped onto her bed, thinking about things.

* * *

"So do we just send out hollows?" Tier asked. Grimmjow sighed at the fact he had to sit through the whole retarded meeting. Sosuke grinned.

"Of course... we just have to make sure that we do it at one of the most crucial times for them." He answered. The Espada agreed to it. Luppi turned to Grimmjow, who was looking so annoyed and bored.

"Of course a lower rank would not pay attention..." Luppi said in his usuall, arrogant, manner. Jow glared at the midget.

"Of course I don't give a damn about this stupid meeting. We already know what is to be done... Why the hell must we have a meeting every five minutes to discuss it?" He asked as Skye was walking towards the kitchen. Luppi turned her.

"I'm sure the daughter of our leader feels different on your opinion..." He said, making Skye slowly turn to him. Aizen watched wide-eyed as Skye walked up to them and sat down in a meeting chair, but that's not all. She made herself comfortable by slamming her feet onto the meeting table with crossed arms. She sighed loud and dramatically.

"Do you guys, _really _want to hear what I think...?" Skye asked in a low-tone. Sosuke was shocked to the fact that she spoke. Nnoitra grinned.

"Why, of course..." He said. Skye kept a straight face.

"You all are a bunch of fucking retards." She said bluntly. The Espada's jaws dropped. Grimmjou bursted into laughter while Luppi was shocked beyond words. "You people over here sending these ugly shits to the human world for no apparent reason, you have all these meetings, not to mention the skimpy outfits most of you females are wearing..." Skye said while turning to Lilynette. "Da'fuck are you wearin'?" She asked, making Lilynette glare down, well, up on her. Skye gave her the 'What' face. "Bitch, you better check yourself before I'll rip that pretty face off and add it to my collection, as a matter of fact, I'm fat. I'll eat your damn face..." Skye said with a sadistic grin. Sosuke didn't know that his daughter had this sort of attitude. Grimmjow was crying of laughter. Skye turned to Sosuke. "I apologize um... 'Dad'... I wanted to keep my comments to myself... That's why I was silent for all these years..." Skye said.

". . ." Sosuke tried to say something, but couldn't. Ulquiorra turned to her.

"So you are basically saying-"

"Yup, I despise you **_all_**." Skye said bluntly. Gin had that same grin on his face.

"Of course, you love me Tenshi..." He said. Skye gave him the 'Bitch Please' look.

"Nah, forget 'despise'... I 'LOATHE' you... You smiling creepy bastard..." She said. Gin still had the smile on his face. Sosuke turned to her.

"Um... Skye-chan... You are grounded..." He said. Skye's eyes shot up wide.

"For what?! You wanted to hear my thoughts, you heard it!" Skye turned to Luppi. "See what you did midget?" Skye said making him growl. Jow was literally on the floor now. Nnoitra held a smirk on his face.

"My, my... Who knew how mean the daughter of Aizen can be...?" He said all smart. Skye glared at him.

"Maybe if you guys haven't urked me to the point where I keep my mouth shut, then you wouldn't have to hear me!" Skye said while staring at him, then Luppi. "And if you weren't picking on some fool because of their rank, you wouldn't have to hear me. How does it feel to feel stupid, smartass?" Skye asked while laughing. Luppi blushed as he flared. Skye sighed. "Well, I'll be in my room, NOT grounded... Peace..." She said while walking to her room. The Espada was silent. Jow had this happy look on his face and Luppi glared at it.

"What's so damn funny?" He asked. Grimmjow turned to him.

"I like her... She funny.. *snicker*..." Jow bursted into laughter again while the rest was silent.

* * *

**Another short chappie**

**BIG DEAL!**

**I'mma try to write more in the next one..**

**Well,**

**R&R**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Her New Bodyguard

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye lied in her bed bored while using her laptop. There was a knock on her room door, turns out it was her father. Skye turned to hm and he held this awkward smile on his face. "Hi Skye-chan... Do you want to train with me today?" He asked. There was a debate going on in Skye's head.

* * *

**In Skye's head...**

**"Tell him to piss off!" Skye 1 said. Skye 2 shook her head.**

**"Spend time with him! That is the Christianly thing to do..." Skye 2 said. Skye 1 turned to her.**

**"You're such a wuss man..." Skye 1 sneered. Skye 2 glared.**

**"I am wit da Lort!" Skye 2 yelled.**

* * *

**Back in reality...**

Skye sighed and nodded her head. "Sure um... Dad.." Skye said while closing up her laptop. It took so much control not to embrace her and cuddle with her. It was hard not to get surprised at the fact she was calling him 'Dad'. It made him feel all giddy inside and made him grin. Skye walked past him with a stoic face. "Pops, stop grinning like that. You're starting to look like that creeper Gin." She said bluntly. He sighed and followed her to the training room.

**15 minutes later...**

The two had made it to the training grounds and Sosuke was just happy. He always imagined having a father-daughter time with Skye. He turned to her. "Skye-chan, do you know the basic rules of using a sword?" He asked while giving her a practice blade. Skye shrugged her shoulders and he smiled. "Well, I get to have the honor to teach you. Now-" he pointed to a giant bean-bag. "-You see that bag over there? I want you to-" Skye diced up that been bag as if she was dicing up carrots... With a practice sword... Which was made out of wood... Sosuke gawked at his daughter and she turned to him boredly.

"Next." She said while yawning. He got his self together and turned to a practice dummy.

"Okay... Well, let's test your strength. I want you-" he was cut off again with Skye beating the mess out of the poor dummy. She used street moves, martial arts moves, tai kwon do moves and ninjutsu. The dummy was demolished. Skye had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"I call that, 'Street Kwon Do'... Heheheheh..." She said while snickering. Sosuke nearly fainted. Where did she learn all this?

"Okay... Well... Let's take a break..." He said and Skye nodded. He walked out. "I'll be in the meeting room. We have another meeting today..." He said as Skye sat down on a bench. She fixed her t-shirt and dusted off her sweat-pants. She sighed and gazed at the sky. Winter is here and the weather is feeling colder. She wondered if it would snow... She liked snow and loved the way that each snowflake was different. She smiled at the thought but then became alert when she her some thumping sounds. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Grimmjow practicing close-combat. He finally realised she was there and turned to her.

"Eh? You're training here too?" He asked with a grin. For some reason, she blushed and looked down.

"I was with my Dad... I think I surprised him a bit with my knowlege... Heheh..." She said with a nervous laugh. He smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked while tossing her a practice sword. Skye looked at him confused. "Fight me." He said. Skye's eyes widened as she shook her head. He became disappointed. "Come on! I'll go easy on you princess." He said while laughing. That made Skye flare up and Jow took notice of it. "Oh? That mad you angry, _Princess_?" He said while smirking. Skye knew what he was doing and ignored him while tossing the song back to them.

"I'm not a fucking idiot Jow..." She said while closing her eyes. He made a pout face.

"Aw... Hime-chan doesn't want to play with me..." He said in a annoying whiney voice.

* * *

**In Skye's head...**

**"Fight him! Beat his ass!" Skye 1 flared. Skye 2 nodded.**

**"I'd hate to agree but... BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Skye 2 hollored. Skye 1 smirked.**

**"And you're with the Lord..." Skye 1 said. Skye 2 glared.**

**"Shut up!"**

* * *

**Back in reality...**

"Hime-chan... Just one, little, battle?" He asked while tossing her back the pratice sword. Skye accepted greatly and the two got into a battle stance. Grimmjow was about to attack, but was caught off guard by how fast she was and she got him on the shoulder... Then the knee... The next was gonna be his chest until he finally blocked with his practice sword with wide eyes. The two were clashing the wooden surprisingly with equal strength. He was trying to keep up. "Wow..." He mumbled under his breath.

"You wanted to fight, didn't you..." She was trying to figure out his name. He smirked.

"Grimmjow... Last name not needed..." He said. Skye smirked back while slamming her sword onto his.

"Jow... I suppose you know who I am already, dun'cha Grimmy?" She asked. He blushed at the nickname while catching her off guard.

"No... I've actually hated you not to care..." He admitted. Skye's eyes widened. She caught him in the arm.

"Really? Why?" She asked while trying to catch him again. He dodged.

"Well... You're that bastard's daughter... I really thought you were just like him..." He said while slamming his sword on hers. She laughed.

"Wow... Well sir, I'm basically adopted... Not only that, I'm my own character..." She said with a beautiful smile. His eyes softened.

"Well, I've seened that... Especially when you called that little shit midget..." He said while they clashed. Skye snickered then jump back while plotting another attack.

"Of course... It's a shame how he's around my height, but I'm taller..." Skye said while attacking. Skye rolled her eyes. "He shouldn't even bother bothering someone on their rank, it's retarded." Skye said while spinning and attacking. He snickered.

"Well then _miss_, what is your name then?" He asked while attacking. She blocked.

"Skye... 'Last name not needed'..." She said. They clashed more for a bit. While Skye try to attack, she tripped and fell. He laughed of course and surprisingly, she did too. A hand reached out to her. She looked up, accepting the hand with a light blush. "Thanks." She said. Jow grinned.

"No problem." He said. Sosuke walked back into the training room and his eyes caught the hands that were entwined. He glared down at Jow.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. Skye turned to him.

"Oh, hi Dad." Skye said while turning to him and letting go of Grimmjow's hand. "How did your meeting go?" She asked but he didn't hear. He was busy in happyland at the fact she called him 'Dad' again. Skye rolled her eyes while Jow had that confused look on his face.

"Skye..." He whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"What's up with your pops?" He whispered. She sighed.

"I dunno... But he's LOOKING LIKE THAT RETARDED GIN! DAD!" Skye yelled and Aizen snapped out of it.

"Heheh... Sorry, was daydreaming..." Then he turned to Jow. "Where were you? We were waiting for you for three minutes and you didn't show up..." He said sternly. Grimmjow sucked his teeth.

"I didn't want to go! Da'fuck is the problem?" He asked while crossing his bruised arm. Sosuke sighed.

"The 'problem' is that you are not taking your job seriously." Sosuke said while giving a soft glare. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I was training." He said bluntly. Now Sosuke gave a real glare.

"But what were you doing holding my daughter's hand?" He said trying his best to compose his self. Skye held back her laughter at her father's 'over-protective dad' nature. Jow laughed.

"I was helping her up. She's a damn good fighter, but she tripped on a stick..." He said while snickering.

"That's not funny!" She yelled at him and he laughed.

"Aw, shut up. You were laughing too..." He said and they both started laughing. Sosuke's anger eased a bit to seeing his laughing daughter's face. Jow sighed and walked by him. "I'm leaving now, _Boss_..." He said while walking back to the base. Sosuke turned to her with a stern look and Skye was back to her neutral, 'cold' manner. She looked back at him.

"What is it Dad?" She asked while yawning. He sighed.

"Stay away from him." He said bluntly. Skye held a confused expression on her face.

"W-wha-" She was cut off with him shaking his head.

"Just listen. You are to stay away from him. Am I clear?" He asked. Skye glared at him.

"No... You are not. Why?" She asked. Sosuke sighed.

"He's a bad influence." He said, not wanting to state the real reason. Skye tiltled her head to the sighed.

"Oh really? He doesn't seem like a bad influence. In fact, I actually enjoy training with him." Skye said. A tick mark appeared on his head as he sit he down on the bench and sat down next to her.

"Skye-chan... I'm going to talk to you, as a father..." He said. Skye slowly moved back while giving somewhat of a horrified look.

"You aren't going to give me 'The Talk', are you?" She asked disgusted. Sosuke rapidly shook his head.

"No! You are too young to know about the birds and the bees!" He shouted angrily. Skye snorted.

"I know more than you think~..." She sung under her breath. Sosuke looked at her.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing Dad." She said. He smiled at her and patte her head.

"Just be careful around him, okay? I don't really trust him." He daid. Skye nodded and gave her day a small kiss on the cheeks and his eyes widened.

"Yes Dad..." She said while stretching and leaving him wonder. He smiled happily.

"She's starting to open up more..."

* * *

Skye went into the kitchen where she saw Tier Harribel and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Tier actually bothered to bow down to her while Lilynette glared at her. Skye was confused. "Um, Miss? Why are you bowing?" Skye asked.

"You are the daughter of Aizen-sama." She said. Skye smiled.

"Please raise your head. Act normal towards me, we're all females." Tier's eyes widened as she sat back down. Skye still didn't really care about her father's workers, so it confused her when Harribel bowed. Skye poured herself something to drink and turned to her. "So, what is your name?" She asked.

"Harribel Tier." Tier answered. Skye nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I am-"

"Michaels Skye." Tier answered. Skye blinked.

"Wow." She said while taking a sip from her drink. Skye gave a bored look while turning to Lilynette. "Ayo, stripper..." She called out to her. Lilynette glared harder.

"My name is not Stripper! It's Lilynette!" She yelled. Skye snickered.

"Nice to meet you Lilynette." Skye said while yawning and not really caring. Lilynette blushed but sat back down. Skye heard snoring and turned to the couch. Lilynette turned to her.

"That's Starrk Coyote." She said, answering Skye's unasked question. Skye nodded.

"Cool." Skye said while drinking some more. Lillynette started to like Skye, and decided to sit closer.

"Um, Skye-san?" She started.

"Hm?" Skye asked. Lilynette cleared her throat.

"Do my clothes really look skanky to you?" She asked.

"They do." Skye answered bluntly. Skye turned to her. "Why do you wear that anyway?" Skye asked. Lilynette shook her head. Skye sighed. "I got some pants and a shirt in my room, if you want it." Skye said while stretching. Nnoitra came by and had that sleazy grin on his face.

"What's wrong with her clothing? I find it adorable." He said. Skye moved her head back.

"Ew..." She said. Lilynette actually snickered to that while smiling at Skye.

"Let's be friends Skye-chan!" She said cheerfully. Skye only nodded while checking her ipod for messages. She got one.

*Skye! OH MAH GERSH WE ARE RAISING HAVOC UP IN THIS JOINT!* Ai had sent her. Skye grinned while shaking her head and sended message.

*LMFAO! My dude, whatchu doin?!* From Skye.

*WE BLEW UP A STORE A LIKE OH MAH GOSH XD!* From Ai. Skye bursted into laughter, scaring the other Espada. Skye sent another message.

*TF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!* She sent.

*MAN IT WAS SO FUCKN AWESOME OMGGG!* Skye shook her head while putting her ipod away. Gin patted her head. "What's so funny Tenshi?" He asked. Skye 'tcked'.

"Not you." She answered. He fake-cried.

"Why doesn't Tenshi-chan like me?" He asked. Skye slowly turned her head to him.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that sir?" Skye asked. Gin sweat-dropped.

"No please." He answered. Aizen walked in.

"Everyone, MEETING!" He called out. Everyone went to the meeting room except one. Skye stayed in the kitchen drinking her juice. A minute later, Grimmjow walked by her yawning. She does not know why, but everytime she see's him she blushes. He yawned and turned to her.

"The bastard's having ANOTHER meeting?" He asked. Skye nodded and Jow snatched her drink. She glared at him.

"Da'fuck?!" She yelled. He took it with him to the meeting room.

"I'mma need this." He said and Skye sighed. She decided to sit on the couch and watch t.v., except she wounded up sitting on something else. That person woke up and turned to her.

"Lilynette?" He asked. Skye jumped up and turned to him.

"No... You're supposed to be at a meeting." Skye said while staring at the man who was staring back at her with lazy eyes.

"Oh... Mkay..." He said while getting up and walking to the meeting room. Skye sat back on the couch and turned on the t.v. Skye was watching some show and then a commercial came on. She got bored and just went on her ipod. She got bored again. '_I wonder what their having a meeting about..._' She thought as she went to the meeting room boredly, not even being noticed.

"How many hollows were sent out that day?" Aizen asked.

"Only one." Kaname answered. Aizen sighed.

"Okay then. I think we should visit the human world. We have to spy on that Ichigo character for a while to figure out his weaknesses. I have a great feeling he is going to be a big problem to us." Aizen stated. Jow perked up.

"You're talking about that Kurosaki kid?" He asked. Aizen nodded.

"Yes." Gin smiled.

"Sosuke-san. Why must you worry yourself with that human brat?" He asked. Aizen sighed.

"Just think about it Gin. That boy has potential." He said while resting his face into his palms. "Well, like I said. Human world. Except, someone has to guard my... Teehee!" He couldn't even finish because of his fatherly attitude. The Espada sweatdropped. "Someone had to guard my daughter." He said.

"Why?" Skye asked, surprising everyone who kept wondering how long she was in there.

"Skye-chan... How long have you been here?" Aizen asked.

"Since you've been talking about going to the human world." Skye answered. Gin snickered. Skye crossed her arms. "So, why do you think I need a bodyguard Papa?" She asked. He smiled.

"I need you to be kept safe." He said. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"From what?" She asked. He smiled.

"You know... The boogyman and stuff..." He answered. Skye face-palmed.

"Dad... I'm _fourteen_..." She said, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Aizen laughed a bit.

"He does exist sweetheart." He said. Skye sighed while Aizen was choosing a bodyguard. "Nnoitra. You are to guard my daughter at all times. Are we clear?" He asked. Nnoitra grinned.

"Of course. I'm not a fucking failure." He said. Skye was shaking her head repeatedly.

"Dad... Out of all people... Why?" She asked while face-palming again. Nnoitra gave her a sleazy grin.

"Wahh? You don't trust me?" He asked. Skye gave him the 'W.T.F.' face.

"Ewww..." Skye said in a low-tone, making Grimmjow and Lilynette snicker. Aizen sighed.

"Fine. Rureaux Zommari. You are to guard my daughter at all times." He said. Zommari was silent. Skye sighed.

"Fine. I'll accept having a bodyguard." She said. He smiled at her while getting the other Espada ready for their trip. The two sat in the meeting room for a while. "Soo..." Skye said trying to break the ice. He only stared at her. Skye sighed and walked into the kitchen, where he followed. She started to make herself a sandwich while he stood guard. She walked into the living room and he followed and she plopped onto the couch while putting on Netflix. She too a huge bite of her sandwich and decided to play one of her favorite shows, South Park. Zommari watch the show for a bit and took the remote and turned the t.v off. Skye glared at him. "Yo?!" She hollored. He calmly turned the t.v. onto something educational.

Skye had the biggest 'W.T.F.' face on her. She slowly face-palmed while Zommari was listening to the interesting facts on elephants. "What is with people treating me like I'm five...?" She mumbled under her breath. Skye only gave up and watched the stupid nature channel.

* * *

**Well... The chapter is a bit longer.**

**Might be some action in the next chapter**

**WOOHOO!**

**Anyways you guy... I want to wish you an early happy Thanksgiving**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Read and Review**

**~SkyePanda98**


	4. To The Human World!

**Previously...**

"Rureaux Zommari. You are to guard my daughter at all times." He said. Zommari was silent. Skye sighed.

"Fine. I'll accept having a bodyguard." She said. He smiled at her while getting the other Espada ready for their trip. The two sat in the meeting room for a while. "Soo..." Skye said trying to break the ice. He only stared at her. Skye sighed and walked into the kitchen, where he followed. She started to make herself a sandwich while he stood guard. She walked into the living room and he followed and she plopped onto the couch while putting on Netflix. She too a huge bite of her sandwich and decided to play one of her favorite shows, South Park. Zommari watch the show for a bit and took the remote and turned the t.v off. Skye glared at him. "Yo?!" She hollored. He calmly turned the t.v. onto something educational.

Skye had the biggest 'W.T.F.' face on her. She slowly face-palmed while Zommari was listening to the interesting facts on elephants. "What is with people treating me like I'm five...?" She mumbled under her breath. Skye only gave up and watched the stupid nature channel.

**Now...**

It's been about a week since everyone's left. Zommari was resting his eyes and Skye took this as a chance to sneak into the human world. She dressed in a midnight-blue t-shirt, black baggy pants and black nikes. She was THIS close to making it until Zommari came out of nowhere and threw her over his shoulder while walking back to the base. Skye tried it numerous times and it ended with the same result. Her over his tall-behined walking back to the base.

Tried again.

Fail.

Again.

Failed.

Almost had it.

EPIC fail...

Skye have had it and began banging his back. "Zommari! You serve me dammit!" She yelled.

"I serve Aizen-sama..." He said with a deep echoing voice. Skye sweat dropped.

"Zommari-san... Why don't you _come_ with me to the human world?" Skye suggested and then he stopped walking. He thought about it.

"Aizen-sama said that I have to guard you..." He said in a low-tone. Skye had a wily smirk on her face.

"Hai. He said 'guard' me. He said nothing of leaving the base to the human world with you still guarding me. That means you are still listening to his commands..." She said, making him feed into every word she was saying. He sighed while walking with her to leave to the human world.

* * *

Aizen and the other Espada made it back to the base and Aizen found it too quiet. Aizen sat down, wondering why he had this bad feeling. Suddenly, Grimmjow asked him a question that made realization hit him. "Uh... Aizen... Where is your daughter and Rureaux?"

**With Skye and Zommari...**

Zommari had followed Skye to a dark alley where she had met her friends. Jan smirked while doing their secret handshake. "Sup' girl?" He sais and Skye smirked back.

"Sup' son?" She said while sitting on top of the car with him. Ai and Chitose sat inside the car.

"Skye-chan, who's the tall dark fella?" Chitose asked. Skye sighed.

"My bodyguard..." She said while crossing her arms. The trio moved their heads back.

"Dayum!" They said in a unison. Skye snickered.

"I know. My pops still treat me like a five year old..." Skye said, then she sent a glare towards Zommari. "He does too! Son done turned off my south park to watch something about elephants..." Skye said while making a face at Zommari and making her three friends laugh.

"Oh wow..." Ai said while covering her mouth trying to hold in the laughter, but with little progress. Skye rolled her eyes while Zommari turned to her.

"It was educational..." He said while the four slowly turned their heads to him. Skye slowly face-palmed while the trio bursted into laughter. Suddenly, a large boom was heard. The trio looked around while Skye turned to Zommari.

"Dammit... I gotta go you guys..." Skye said while standing up and stretching. She gave the three of them a pound and charged off. Zommari was stunned a bit to how fast she charge off but ran after her.

* * *

Aizen was going bonkers looking all over for his 'daughter'. The Espada watched in amusement. Who knew how caring their leader could be? Jow crossed his arms. "Aizen... Don't you think that your 'daughter' is in the human world?" He asked bredly. Aizen glared at him.

"What the hell do you know?" He hissed at him. The Espada was shocked to how angry he was. He was usually all laid back and never cared fr well, anything. Jow sucked his teeth.

"Chill the fuck out man... I was just saying..." He said while waving his hand and turning while walking away. Aizen stared at Grimmjow's retreating form for a while. Tier turned to him.

"Aizen-sama... Do you think that he could be correct?" She asked and Sosuke thought about it. He sighed.

"I don't know, Harribel... EVERYONE!" He yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turned to him. "I want you to look all over and find my daughter... NOW!" He yelled and soon everyone was on their toes. Gin's creepy smile soon turned into a smirk.

"My, my... Seems that Tenshi-kun is causing a lot of trouble..." Gin said and Kaname turned to him.

"You talk to much..." He said while walking away to find the trouble maker. Gin pouted and Ulquiorra only stared at him with an emotionless gaze.

"Idiot..." He mumbled under his breath and Gin stuck his tounge at him.

"Emotionless freak..." Gin shot right back at him.

* * *

Skye was beating the hell out a hollow, shocking the unexpecting visitors watching. "Cry for me... Cry in pain!" Skye said while slamming her fist into the poor hallows head, making it screech in pain. She was delighted. "Wowwie, wow... Hearing your cries really makes up for this crappy weekend..." She gave the hollow a huge kick, making it fall backwards.

"Who the hell is that?" A tatooed red-head asked. The midget sighed.

"I don't know. But she is doing the job for us, therefore, we shall leave." He said. The red-head shrugged his shoulders while him and the midget left. Skye gave the hollow a final blow, killing it instantly. Zommari finally found the girl and he face-palmed. Skye turned to him a covered in blood and guts.

"Oi! Zom-Zom! What took you so long?" Skye asked with a tilted head. Zommari couldn't control himself much longer and blew up.

"Do you have ANY idean what YOU have DONE?!" He yelled, surprising Skye greatly. Skye sucked her teeth.

"What on earth are you talking about Zom-Zom?" Skye asked. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"All the work Aizen-sama as put to release all of these hollows, and YOU DESTROY THEM?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He hollored, only leaving a confused Skye.

_Crickets... Crickets..._

"I'm retarded?"

"JUST SHUT UP! We are going home _RIGHT NOW _young lady!" Zommari said while throwing Skye over his shoulders, despite what she was covered in.

"Kowai(_scary_)~!" Skye whined.

* * *

Jow was leaping around the city in the human world. He then thought to himself. "Why do I care anyway?" He asked himself. He kept looking and looking until he finally saw a big dude carrying a bloody girl. His eyes widened as he rushed down by him. "Zommari! What the fuck happened?!" He yelled. Zommari only remained silent. Skye turned to Grimmjow.

"Zom-Zom's PMS-ing..." She whispered to him. Zommari spanked her. "AH! Da'Hell man?!" She hollored.

"That is your punishment. You will remain silent during our return home..." Zommari said as Grimmjow watched this whole scene in amusement. Skye clenched her fist while glaring at Zommari's back.

"Orokana kyojin(_Stupid Giant_)... Anata wa, watashi wa kurisuchanda toooooooooo iu koto o toTEMO KOUDESU (_you are sooooooo lucky that I am a Christian_)!" Skye growled and the trio continued to walk, with Jow snickering to Skye's demise.

* * *

They made it back home with the Espada gawking at Skye's appearence. Zommari putted Skye down and Skye autimatically kicked him in the john, making him kneel. "Kneel to your queen! You spank me again... I KILL YOU!" She hollored while kicking him again, sending him flying towards the wall.

_Dot...Dot...Dot..._

"Skye-chan! What happened!" Sosuke cried while running towards his daugter, Skye swiftly moved away from the glomp she was going to recieve.

"I went to see my friends in the human world, Papa..." She said, bringing sparkles to his eyes. Zommari stood and Sosuke sent him a glare while walking towards him. Zommari stood still, waiting for his consequence. Sosuke lifted his hand and...

_SLAP!_

Aizen's eyes widened to who he had slapped, along with Zommari's. Skye rubbed her cheek and turned to father boredly. "You hit like a girl, Dad.." Skye said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Skye! What are you soing taking Zommari's punishment?" He yelled. Skye sighed.

"Zommari was doing his job Father. He didn't want me to go to the human world. In fact, he kept stopping me for a while until I finally convinced him to come along with me." She explained and Aizen turned to Zommari.

"Rureaux... Is this true?" He asked. Zommari bowed down.

"Hai, Aizen-sama..." He said. "I tried to keep her maintained. She was watching vulgar television-"

"It was SOUTH... PARK...! You turned of my tv show to put on this elephant crap!" Skye said, making Grimmjow snort. Aizen sighed.

"Fine... You will not be punished... Yet... Because my daughter is covered in blood and guts..." He said. Zommari grabbed Skye by the collar of her shirt, surprising Aizen greatly by his sterness. Skye glared at him.

"Dammit Zom-Zom! Let me go!" She hollored. Zommari gave her a stern glare.

"_This_ one DESTROYED the hollows you sent to the human world." He said and the whole place went silent.

_Crickets... Crickets..._

"Surprise...? I did et?" Skye said in a low soft tone.

"Skye-chan..." Aizen began. Skye gave him the cute eyes.

"Hai? Papa... My honorable, fierce, loveable Papa who will _not _ground me?" Skye answered back. Aizen was in La-La Land until the asshole Gin slapped him back to focus. Sosuke shook his head and was about to ground her, until Skye dipped and ran before he could even say the words.

* * *

The next day, Skye was in the livingroom, laying on the couch watching tv. She fixed her tank-top and dusted off her pajama pants. Jow walked into the living room and sat on her legs. She slowly turned her head to him. "Um... Sir..." He ignored her. "Sir!" He turned to her boredly. She glared at him. "Da'fuck are you doin?" She asked and he made himself even more comfortable while leaning back and yawning.

*Tick Mark*

Skye kicked him off and he fell on the floor. "Oi! Not cool!" He said while glaring at her. She smirked, making him glare more.

"Don't sit on me then. I'm not your damn chair!" Skye laughed. Her laughing ceased when Jow grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor as well. Now it was his turn to laugh. She blushed while glaring at him and grabbing a pillow and slamming it on his head. Grimmjow blinked, then took a pillow while pushing her down and slamming the pillow on his face. Oh, now it was on...

They got into battle stances, giving each other a frightful glare. After that, they both made a move. Skye leaped into the air, slamming the pillow onto his, and he swung the pillow, missing her greatly. She shot up and slammed the pillow on his head as he slammed his pillow onto hers. These actions repeated for a while and Nnoitra walked in on the action, staring at the two confusingly. "Uh... What the hell are you two doing?" He asked, causing the two to stop. Skye turned to Nnoitra and sighed.

"Battling." She said as if it was the most obvious. Nnoitra just stared.

"With pillows...?" He said and Grimmjow glared.

"Oi! She started this shit!" He hollored making her 'eh and turned to him glaring.

"You sat on my legs you fuck!" She said while whamming the pillow upside his head. He glared while wrapping his arms around her and squezing her tight.

"You threw me on the floor dammit! My ass is sore because of it!" He yelled while squeezing tighter. She shook her head while blushing.

"Let me go dammit!" She said as he smirked.

"Sure." He flung her on the couch while running away. "Ja ne!" He called off while fleeing. She was shaking in fury.

"Oi! Don't run away you bastard!" She yelled while blushing. She only sighed. "I'mma catch him later on... Believe it..." She said as Nnoitra sat by her.

"My, Lady Michaels... You sure are stunning when you are determined." He said while kissing her hand. Skye's face turned blue.

"E-ehhheerrrrrrrrrrwwwwwww..." She breathed out and he only smirk.

"Simply gorge-"

"Get the fuck AWAY from MY DAUGHTER!" Aizen flared while punching Nnoitra to space. He glomped Skye. "Are you alright Skye-chan? Did the mean man do anything to you?" He asked, forgetting that he was ever mad at her.

"You wanted him to be my bodyguard... _You _tell _me_..." Skye said and he sweatdropped.

"I have a meeting to get to." He said while picking the sleaxbag by his hair. "We will discuss about you destroying those hollows later..." He said and Skye only sighed while flicking the channels and crossing her arms.

"Uwa... He's still pissed about that? They weren't even that powerful anyway..." Skye said while yawning.

* * *

The meeting was on for a while. Skye was wondering what they were discussing about. She turned her attention back to the tv and watched it for a while. A commercial came on a sparks went on her eyes. She got up and walked into the meeting room. "So, we will send more hollows to that area, and then-" Aizen was cut off from a tug on his shirt. He turned to Skye with stern eyes. "What are you doing here Skye-chan. You know, we are having this meeting because of you..." He said but then he noticed the expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked. She bowed her head down, hiding her red cheeks. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the living room, punching Jow on the head when no one was looking. Grimmjow glared at her retreating form.

"Dammit..." He growled. Skye made it to the living room and pointed to the tv with the commercial still playing. Aizen watched it.

_"You guys enjoy adventure? You guys enjoy horror? You guys enjoy ADVENTURE and HORROR? Come to out amusement park that is full of those things. We have the rides and quest that will suck out your soul!"_ The man on the tv said while showing this amusement park that looked like a nightmare. Aizen's eyes twitched to the fact that they were advertising this joint and that Skye had actually wanted to show him this. He turned to him with a soft smile.

"What? Did this scar-"

"Take me there..." Skye said with stars in her eyes. Aizen's face turned blue. Maybe he heard wrong.

"W-what?"

"Take... Me... There...!" Skye said again with the most happiest grin on her face. Aizen stared at his daughter horrified. He cleared his throat and turned to her, trying to play the 'cool' and 'strict' parent.

"Why should I?" He asked while crossing his arms. "You should be punished!" He scolded her, but Skye wasn't fazed. She only cared about going to Nightmare on Earth.

"Because I am your daughter and you love me enough to take me to one of my dream places! Come on! I never ask you for anything!" Skye said, which was true. Whenever she wants something, she usually just takes it with no emotion, so for her to be asking for something, full with emotion is actually quite rare. He only stared at her, trying to make his descision...

* * *

**Chapter done for now!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Yay-Yay!**

**Bye Bye!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	5. Skye Wants To Go To School

**Normal P.O.V.**

Its been a week since Skye's 'punishment'. She really didn't care and acted as if she was not punished. It was almost Christmas and Skye actually felt something. She hates learning, but then she likes it. She went to the Espada's meeting room, yes, they were having _another _meeting. She walked in with no one noticing her until she dragged a chair, making this huge noise and silencing the people talking as they turned to her and watched her drag that chair between Harribel and Aizen. She sat on the chair childishly and just looked at everyone boredly as they stared at her like 'W.T.F.'. Skye gave the peace sign. "'Sup?" Jow coudn't help but start laughing right there because it was so AWKWARD and everyone had this confused looks on their face. Sosuke sighed.

"Skye-chan... What is it?" He asked and Skye turned to him.

"Daddy-, ew, pause... Last time I'm ever gonna call you that..." Skye said while turning her head away and sounding disgusted. Nnoitra bursted into laughter and everyone besides Skye turned to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? None of you retards got th-, you know what, forget about it..." He said while shaking his head disappointedly. Skye snorted to that.

"Anyway, Pops. I..." Skye stopped talking and this made Aizen curious.

"You...?"

"I... I want to go to school..." It was silent for a while. Aizen laughed and Skye glared at him, making him shut up.

"Wait... You can't be serious." He said while shaking his head in disbelief. Skye rose an eyebrow and his eyes widened to how serious she was. "Wait... You are serious!" He said and Skye glared at him as if there were no tomorrow. He put his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It just hard to believe that you would want to go to school..." He went over to the phone hanging on the wall. "I'll contact someone I know so you can enroll-"

"Another thing is Pops, I want to go to the one in the Human World." It grew silent. Sosuke slowly put the phonr back on the base and turned to her.

"Why?" He asked while crossing his arms. Skye looked around and walked to him.

"What do you mean 'why'?" She asked. He stared directly into her eyes.

"Why do you want to go to school in the Human World?" He asked sternly. Skye sighed.

"Believe it or not Dad, the Human World is where I was born... My mom took us to their hometown, only to be killed by invaders..." Skye said the last part coldly. Sosuke sweated to the memory. He knew things that she shouldn't so he kept it to his self. Aizen patted her head.

"Fine... I'll enroll you into a school... Which one?" He asked and Skye grinned at him.

"Karakura High!" She cheered and Sosuke thought about that name and shook his head.

"No." Skye glared the shit out of him.

"That's where I want to go." She hissed and he shook his head again.

"No."

"Yes!" She growled.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

_Sigh..._

"We could do this _all_ day Pops!" Skye declared and he just stared at her. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Now... Why do you want to go to Karakura High so badly? With your age, you should be in middle school..."

"In America, you go to High School when your fourteen Daddy-EW! Ew!" Skye said while banging her head on the table. Grimmjow and Nnoitra died of laughter and then shook their heads because they were the only ones who got it. Skye stopped banging her head and growled... Aizen only shook his head and sighed.

"Sweetheart-"

"Dun call me that..." Skye interjected and he smiled.

"_Sweetie_... I have some enemies that goes to your choice... I don't want you to be in any danger..." He said and gave him a soft smile.

"Aw..." She said softly. "I want to go to Karakura High..." She said stoicly afterwards and Aizen just stared at her. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

* * *

Skye sat in the Principles office with her father. Turns out, the Priniciple was pleased to hear that this High School was her first choice. "I would be honored to have Aida-san with us. Welcome to Karakura High!" He said while shaking Skye's hand. Skye gave him a soft smile. He looked at her. "Would you like to start today?" He asked and Skye nodded. He pointed to one of the boxes. "Pick out your size." He said and Skye dashed over there to pick out one of her uniforms. The thing is though, you see, Skye was growing irritated because all she saw was ONE thing that she EXTREMELY REFUSED to wear. Skye went into another box and the principle grew confused. "Now I'm sure there is a uniform your size i-"

"Oh no Sir... I only saw skirts..." Skye said and the Principle chuckled understandingly. He turned Aizen.

"Tomboy huh?" He asked while slapping at Aizen's back. Sosuke sighed.

"You have no idea... I'm just glad she's talking again..." He said and the Principle looked confused. "You see, after the death of her parents when she was eight, Skye-chan hasn't said a word to us, or shown any emotion... She just started talking to us two weeks ago..." He explained and the Principle's eyes widened to the new information he was getting. "Though she started talking, I don't know what she is thinking... She only shows a little bit of emotions... I'll say ten percent of it... But I want it to boost higher... I want to be the best father she ever had..." He said and the Principle gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sure you are..." He said and Skye turned to them with a grin.

"These can fit me good!" She exclaimed, unaware of the conversation that was happening. Aizen's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU WANT TO WEAR A BOYS UNIFORM?!" He questioned with shock. Skye gave him a look.

"Dad, do you _really_ want to see me, your daughter, and with a body like mine, walking around the halls with a friggin' SKIRT on?" Skye asked.

_Dot... Dot... Dot..._

"How much is for the boy uniform?" Aizen asked and the Principle laughed.

"It's on the house!" He said while walking to Skye and giving her all the information of where to change and the key to her locker. He patted her back. "Now Aida-san... I want you to call me Tanaka-sensei, alright?" He asked and Skye gave him a soft smile while nodding.

* * *

After she finished changing, Skye walked to the homeroom she was told to go to. She knocked on the door politely then opened the door to have eyes staring at her. She smiled at the teacher. "Hello, I'm the new student here." The teacher smiled back and told where to sit. While walking into the room, people just stared at her and was just pissing her off. Skye glared at everyone in the room and their eyes widened. "Da'hell you guys staring at? Ever seen a damn black person before?!" She hissed and a dark kid rose his hand.

"I'm mexican..." His voice boomed and Skye gave him a look.

"I said BLACK not SPANISH..." She said and the teacher laughed nervously. She went to Skye and shook her hand.

"I'm Misato Ochi! Pleasure to meet you! You can sit for now but when homeroom his over, the class could take the two periods getting to know you." She said and Skye smiled at her.

"Thank you Ma'am.." Skye said while walking to her seat that was next to a midget. The midget turned to her suspiciously and then the redhead had whispered something to him and the midget remembered something.

"You!" He said and Skye slowly turned her head to him.

"I?" She said and he leaned towards her.

"You were killing those hollows..." He whispered to her and Skye thought about what the hell he was talking about and her eyes widened. She turned to him boredly.

"Yeah... So?" She asked and he glared at her. Skye gave a confised look. "What?"

"Who do you work for?" He demanded and Skye snorted.

"I work for no one. Just ask my father..." A blond haired dude snorted to that. The midget**[Toshiro: Would you stop calling me a 'midget'?! I command you!| Me:...*Silent Laughter*... Shut up Stewie... |Toshiro:...]** only stared at the girl. He turned his head away.

"I'm onto you..." He said and Skye gave him the 'WTF' look.

"You fucking dwarf... It's my first day of school and I already gotta go through this shit..." She said coldly and the midget shivered to how cold she sound. The redhead snickered to the midgets actions. He turned to Skye.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Abarai Renji..." He said and now I dun have to continue hiding names now... Skye grinned at him.

"I'm Skye Aida Michaels..." She said and he grinned at her.

"Cool, a foreigner..." She blushed to that. Ichigo sat next to her.

"So, can you tell us why you have on a boy uniform?" He asked and Skye snickered.

"I can't stand skirts... It's too girly, and another this it when the wind blows... People gonna be seeing my buttcheeks and shit like no..." She said, making the two dudes burst into laughter. "What? I'm dead serious!" They laughed louder and Skye couldn't help but laugh as well. Rangiku leaned by Skye and gave her a smirk.

"I actually think you kind of look cute in that." She said and Skye blushed to that. Then, Rangiku pointed to Skye's chest. "And there's no hiding those darlin'..." She said and Skye turned red.

"Da'hell?!" She said while covering herself and and Orihime and Rukia laughed at that. Rukia turned to Rangiku.

"You're already sexually harrasing the new student, and on the first day." She said while shaking her head and Rangiku crossed her arms.

"Well, I can't help it!" She declared and the guys sweatdropped. Everyone in their group had introduce their selves and Skye knew all their names by heart... She was gonna forget them within' the next minute. Skye had sense something and looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw Grimmjow down there smiling at her. He waved at her while walking away and Skye only stared. She gave a short wave while turning back to the group. Then, three students bursted into the classroom.

"Sorry Sensei! We were caught up in something!" The female said and Misato sighed.

"Just have a seat." She said and the students cleared the path for them. Those three students were feared by mostly everyone in the school. They saw Skye and a smirk grew on their face. People started whispering and junk about 'the new kid is gonna get it' and junk. But what surprised them, was how one of the males glomp her.

"Skye-chan!" He squeeled and Skye punched him so hard that her flew to the wall, making people's jaw drop.

"Dammit Jan!" She hissed while one of the students came up to her.

"Do you know what you just did? They might go and tell their leader!" He said and Skye turned to Chitose and Ai.

"You guys s_till _be saying that crap?" She asked and they turned their heads away. Skye shook her head while turning to the student. "Well Sir... I _am_ the leader..." It grew silent in the classroom as the people just stared at her horrified. Skye turned to now Jan, Chitose and Ai. "Da'hell you calling me ya leader's for? We're not in a gang... Da'hell man?" She asked and Ai shrugged her shoulders.

"These idiots be spreading rumours and junk. You gotta get used to it..." Ai explained and Skye shook her head.

"That's a damn shame man..." Skye said and Jan sat in her lap. Skye gave him the 'WTF' look. Jan grinned stupidly at her.

"Hi Santa Clause!" He cheered and Skye made a face.

"What are you, five? Da'fuck man?" She asked and Ichigo and his friends started laughing. Jan patted Skye's head.

"Santa, I want a choo-choo trains, and-" Skye whacked the dude off of her and just stared out the window. Chitose and Ai were dying of laughter then Misato turned to them.

"Alright class! Homerooms over! Now you get to talk to the new student and get to know her!"

* * *

**Merry Friggin' Christmas...**

**Read and Review...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	6. New Year, New Chaperone

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye sat in her room doing some winter homework. She was one of the lucky ones who transfered at a time where you have all the rest of the year to theirselves with little homework. She decided to play music while doing them all. One song played and she started to smile while singing along.

"_I feel like I'm a hopeless romantic_  
_I can't help falling in love_  
_I fiend for love_  
_I want it, I crave it_  
_I just can't get enough_

_Take me away_  
_I wear my heart on my sleeve_  
_Always let love take the lead_  
_I may be a little naive, yeah_

_You know I'm drunk on love_  
_Drunk on love_  
_Nothing can sober me up_  
_It's all that I need, yeah_..." Skye sung and her eyes widened to the person at the door watching her. He smirked.

"Why did you stop?" Grimmjow asked and she glared at him while blushing.

"Da'fuck are you doing in my room?" She asked and he snickered.

"I'm bored." He said and he sat in a chair and Skye only gave him the 'WTF' face because he just went in her room and made his behined comfortable. He laughed out loud. "Why the fuck are you so snipey? Can't I spend time with you?" He asked while smirking and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Says the dude that claimed that he actually hated me for no damn reason..." She said and he gave her a look.

"Aye! I thought you were like that damn father of yours." He said and Skye made a face.

"If you see me barely even speaking to him for years, what the hell would make you think that?" Skye asked while putting her homework down and crossing her arms. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anti-social?" He interpret. Skye gave him a look again while going back to her homework. He rolled the chair by her. "What's that?" He asked and she continued to write.

"Homework." She said and he leaned closer to look at it. He so algebra and some formulas and lifted the paper from her hand and giving it the biggest 'WTF' face.

"Da'fuck is this? Why this math got fucking words in it?" He asked while slapping the paper with his other hand. Skye only gave him this blank look. He turned to her while pointing to a problem. "Look at this shit. The shit ain't even words... Talking about 'stc' plus 'ack'. Da'hell?" He said while looking at the paper again.

"It's called 'Algebra', you friggin' retard." Skye said with that same blank face. Jow only turned to her. He gave her back the paper.

"_That_ shit is retarded..." He said and Skye couldn't help but laugh at that comment. He stared at her for a while and plopped on her bed. He turned his head towards her. "You should tutor me..." He said and Skye gave him a look.

"Ain't I younger than you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Yeah? So?" He asked and Skye only smiled. He turned to her again. "How old are you anyway?" He asked and Skye became confused.

"Didn't I tell you already?" She asked while putting her homework away. He shrugged his shoulders and she sighed. "I'm fourteen." She said and he only stared at her. He squinted his eyes.

"Really?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Seventeen." He said and now it was Skye's turn to stare at him.

"I thought you were older..." She said and he laughed.

"Hell no..." He said and she shook her while picking up her ipod and going through it. Then, a sudden question came to her head.

"Um, Grimmy..." She asked and he turned to her.

"Huh?" He asked and she looked at her.

"Were you at my school?" She asked and he smiled.

"If you saw me, why are you asking?" He asked and she blushed.

"At least tell me what you were doing there..." She said and he sighed.

"Just to check on you." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He turned to her, a bit shock of the question. He shook his head.

"I dunno... To see you, I guess..." He said and a blush reappeared on her face. He stared at her while smirking. "What? Made you feel funny?" Her whole face turned red as she glared at him. She pushed him off her bed.

"Get da'hell out mah room!" She hissed and he flopped right back on her bed.

"I dun wanna. Shit, you don't want to talk to me?" He asked while making his self comfortable and laying down. Skye only stared at him. He turned his head towards her. "Come on, I'm fun to talk to." He said and Skye actually smirked to that.

"Oh really?" She asked while crossing her legs and arms. He smirked as well.

"Yup. And you know how I could tell?" He asked and Skye tilted her head to the side.

"How?" His gaze on her softened.

"Because you're showing more emotion then you usually do..." Her eyes widened to that. They stared at eachother for a while. He stared right into her eyes. "Why is that?" He asked and She turned her head away.

"I dunno..." She said and he sighed.

"You know what...? You're interesting." He said while smiling. Skye blushed again. Why was it that is was with him she act this way? It's pissing her off. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed how close his face was. "Hello?" He asked and she jumped towards the wall with her eyes wide. He started to laughed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked while cracking up and she glared at him.

"You can't just come in my face like that asshole! Da'hell man?" She asked and he was literally crying of laughter. Skye sighed while shaking her head. Aizen was walking by when he heard the laughter of that male in his 'daughters' room. He leaned by the door and hid while listening to their conversation. Skye shook her head while face-palming. "Why?" She asked herself and Jow stopped laughing and turned to her.

"Why what?" He asked and she looked at him. She blushed while looking down and sighing.

"Nothing..." She said. He was about to say something until Sosuke bursted through the door smiling.

"Hello Skye-chan! What's going on in here?" He asked while glaring at Jow, who just glared back. Grimmjow smirked while wrapping an arm around Skye.

"Nothing _Dad_..." He said and Skye gave him a look. It took every willpower for Aizen not to jump and start strangling him. Skye blushed while glaring at Jow.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!" She yelled as he embraced her. A tick mark appeared on Aizen's head. Skye sighed while face-palming. Jow turned to Sosuke.

"Why are you here man? We were having a very fun conversation." Grimmjow said as Aizen glared at him.

"We were having a meeting you idiot..." He said while turning to his daughter. "Are you ready for Christmas Skye-chan?" He asked with a smile as Skye only nodded her head.

"Of course Pops..." She said while pushing Jow off of her and walking with her father out the room.

* * *

**Next Year Because New Years Past and a Week and Junk... Long ass title lol...**

Skye got ready for school and prepared to meet her friends again. She was texting them while spending the holidays with her over-protective father. Just as she was about to teleprt to school, Jow walked towards her. "Yo.." He said with his usual smirk. Skye only gave him the peace sign. He only stared at her. "You're wearing a boy's uniform..." He said as Skye glared.

"Just because I'm wearing pants, it doesn't mean I'm wearing a fucking boy's uniform!" She hissed while blushing wildly. He stared at her for a while before bursting into laughter. She growled while pouting. He turned to her.

"Wow... WOW..." He said while laughing again. Skye rolled her eyes getting ready to leave until Jow stopped her. "Wait." He said as she turned to her.

"What?" She asked a bit irritated. He grinned.

"Your dad said I could walk you to school and pick you up from school." He said while Skye only stared at him.

"Really? How did you get him to do that?" Skye asked as he frowned.

"You think I had to get him to let me do it?" He asked as Skye gave him a look.

* * *

_**Yesterday...**_

_"Alright, so now that my daughter is going to school, she needs to be protected at all times." Aizen said while turning to Gin. "Gin... You will be my daughters chaperone..." He said as Gin smiled that creepy smile of his._

_"Ah, but Aizen, I don't believe Tenshi-chan likes me very much..." He said as Aizen sighed. Grimmjow raised his hand._

_"I'll do it..." He said as everyone turned to him. Nnoitra snickered._

_"Fuck out of here... You chaperoning?" He said as Jow glared at him._

_"You shouldnt even be talking you slimy fuck!" He shouted as Lillynette snickered. Sosuke glared at Jow._

_"No. I don't trust you around my daughter..." He said while Grimmjow gave him the 'WTF' face._

_"You don't trust me around your daughter, yet, you can trust this perverted fuck Nnoitra to be her bodyguard..." He said as Nnoitra only yawned._

_"Fuck you Jow..." He said boredly as Grimmhow gave him the finger. Sosuke glared at Jow._

_"I know! I made a mistake before.. But still!" He shouted while banging his fist on the desk. "I do not want you anywhere near my daughter!" He shouted as Jow stared boredly at him._

_"I'm doing it." He said._

_"No you're not..." _

_"But I am..."_

_"But you're not..."_

_"I am."_

_"Not."_

_"Am."_

_"Not."_

_"Am."_

_"Not."_

_"I am."_

_"You are not."_

_"But I'm not..."_

_"AND YOU ARE!" Aizen froze and thought about what he just said. He slowly turned his head to a grinning Jow._

_"Why, thank you sir... I'll take her to school tomorrow morning." He said while getting up and leaving, with Sosuke glaring the hell out of his back._

* * *

**Back to now...**

Skye only sighed while walking with Jow to the void that leads to the human world.

* * *

**Happy New Year...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	7. The Bet

**Normal P.O.V**

It was Febuary and Skye knew everyone at her shool by now. She sat in vlass and Ichiho had greeted her. "Hey Skye-chan..." He said as he gave him the peace sign. He sat behined her and leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "You know, there was a fight just now..." He said as Skye's eyes widened and she turned her head towards him.

"Damn! With who?!" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. But it was freaking brutal..." He said as Skye sucked her teeth.

"This be that bullshit yo... How the hell I, out of all people, miss a fight?" Skye asked as he leaned back and snickered while stretching.

"I dunno." He said as the others greeted Skye and Ichigo. Renji sat next to Skye. They actually got along pretty well. She turned to him.

"'Sup Abarai?" She asked as he smirked at her.

"Nothin' much Aida." He said as she smirked back. Rangiku squeeled.

"Oh my goodness Skye-chan! There was this cute ruffly pink skirt that would've suited you!" She cheered as Orihime squeeled as well. Skye however, had the major 'WTF' face on. Rangiku made a face. "Come on Skye-chan, you can't hate pink that much. It was hot pink."

"But why the fuck it got to be a skirt though?" Skye asked as Renji and Ichigo started to laugh. "I can deal with the hot pink, but a skirt? Hell the fuck no!" She declared as Rangiku pouted and the boys laughed harder. Orihime sighed.

"I really wanna see you in a skirt Skye-chan..." She said as Skye turned to her with an amused expression.

"You mean you want to see my hairy legs?" She asked and the boys were just done. Orihime glared as she stood up.

"Yes Skye-chan! I want to see your hairy ass legs!" She shouted as everyone in the class stared at her and she began to blush. Skye's wide eyes went away as she began to die in laughter along side with the boys. Orihime sat back down as she stared at Skye. "You know what, lets make a bet." Orihime said as Skye turned to her.

"Well... Whats the bet?" Skye asked as Orihime smirked.

"I bet you will get at least five math questions wrong." She said as Skye smirked.

"Oh... Using math against me eh?" Skye said while yawning. "Well, whats the prize for winning the bet?" Skye asked as Orihime crossed her arms.

"For me, you have to wear a uniform skirt all week. For you... I'll wear the boys uniform for a month." She said that as Skye thought about it. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Aiight.. Bet.." She said as the teacher walked in.

"Ohayo class." He said.

"Ohayo sensei." The class said.

"Good morning." Skye said as they turned to her. "What? I'm teaching ya'll english!" She said as some of them snickered. The teacher began o put formulas up there and Skye's eyes widened in fear. She was going to lose the bet. "Um... Sensei..." She began as he turned to her. "What is that?" She asked while pointing at the board and the teacher turned to her.

"Skye-san... I know you know what a graphing formula looks like..." He said while turning back at the board. Skye began to pray. She sucked at graphing. I know that may sound stupid and too easy to not know how to do, but yes. She really, REALLY, sucked at graphing. She didn't want to wear a skirt. Even if it was only for a week, she didn't want to wear a skirt.

"Dammit..." She mumbled under her breath and the teacher turned to her.

"Skye-san, want are the x's in the problem?" He asked as Skye smirked. Okay, now that question was easy.

"Negative three, negative two, negative one, zero, one, two, three." She answered as the teacher nodded.

"Correct. Now what are the y's?" He asked as her face went blank.

"Huh?" She asked as the class started to snicker.

"What are the y's?" He asked again as she stared at him with a blank face.

"You're asking me?" She asked as a few people started to laugh.

"Yes..." He said as she only stared at him.

"I already answered a question." She said as the whole class started to laugh now. The teacher sighed.

"I know... Now answer this question." He said as Skye sighed.

"Fine... Dammit..." She mummbled the last part under her breath. "Um... Eight... Two... Four-"

"Incorrect!" He said as Skye glarwd the shit out of him amd the class laughed harder.

Q1: X

"You didn't even let me finish!" Skye complaing as he smiled and nodded towards her.

"Okay, then try again." He said as Skye sighed and tried again.

"Aiight then. Eight, two, zero, one, five-"

"Incorrect!"

Q2: X

"Let me finish dammit!" She growled as he smiled at her again.

"Alright then. Try again. You were almost there."

"Thank you! Aiight I got this..." She said as the class started to snicker. "Aiight. Eight, two, zero, one, four, three, six-"

"Incorrect!"

Q3: X

"Nah, thats not even funny..." Skye said as Orihime can already smell victory. the teacher turned to her silencing the laughing class.

"The correct answer was eight, two, zero, one, four, seven, nine." He said while Skye made a face.

"What are you, a robot?" She asked as the teacher chuckled.

"No, I am a math teacher." He said while writing a problem on the board. "Okay, now tell me about this question." He said as Skye gave him a blank look.

"You talkin to me?" She asked as he held in laughter.

"Yes." He said as Skye looked at the question.

"Um. It's a perfect square."

Q4: O

"Correct!" He said as Skye sighed in relief. "Now, what is the square root of 361?" He asked as she only stared at him.

"Eighteen."

Q5: X

"Incorre-"

"No! Nineteen!"

Q6: O

"Correct!" He said while writing another problem on the board. "What abou 529?" He asked as Skye only stared at him. Orihime was waiting for her to get her last question wrong.

"Um... Twenty two?" She asked while waiting.

"Incorrect!" He said as Skye's eyes widened in horror.

Q7: X

"The correct answer was twenty three... Close though..." He said as Skye was only sulking. Orihime was smiling in glee alongside with Rangiku.

Skye was gonna wear a skirt~

Skye was gonna wear a skirt~~

Skye was gonna wear a-HUAA! **[Skye: *beating up Narrator* Shut up!*stomps on Narrator* Shut the fuck up!*]**

* * *

When Skye made it home, Grimmhow turned to her. "Whats wrong with you? You've been Ms. Grouchy all day..." He asked as Skye turned to him.

"Nothing... Just that I lost a bet..." She said as the others listened to the conversation. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He said while crossing his arms. "What do you have to do?" He asked as her whole face turned red, making the others VERY curious.

"I uh- um... I gotta wear a skirt for a week..." Skye said as Jow only stared at her.

_Dot... Dot... Dot..._

"Oh my God that is awesome!" Jow cheered as Skye's face turned redder.

"I'mma be in my room." She said while quickly walking away. Jow smirked while following her.

"Hold up!" He said while walking into her room and closing the door. "So..." He said while going into her drawers. "Lets see what shirt you can wear to match..." He said as Skye glared while blushing at him.

"Don't go through my shit! Besides, its the uniform shirt dumbass!" She shouted as Jow only snickered. But then, his eyes flickered onto something in her drawer.

"Eh? Why the hell do you have these Skye-chan?" He asked while holding a pair of underwear in fromt of her. He smirked pervertedly. "Ooh! Lace... My favorite~!" He cheered while Skye snatched the underwear from him.

"A friend gave that to me!" She said as he picked up one of her bra's with wide eyes.

"Oh my Lord... You're a forty d-"

"STOP GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!" Skye hollored while snatching the bra from his hands. He smirked.

"Why are you so embarrassed Skye-chan?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Why does it gotta be you?!" She asked aloud and his eyes widened. "Why do I show my emotions around you?" She asked as Jow stared at her.

"S-Skye..." Skye glared at him.

"Get out!" She shouted as he took a step back.

"W-wait a minu-" She pushed him out her room.

"Get the fuck out!" She shouted while slamming her door in his face Grimmjow only stared at her door for a minute and then walked away afterwards. He sighed to his self, wondering what he did wrong. Maybe he did go a bit too far by going through her belongings. Maybe he should go back and apologizs. He walked back by her door and was about to knock on it, but was stopped by a voice. "Why do I get so mixed up around him..? Ugh... Not cool man!" She huffed as Jow were putting the pieces together. He sighed while walking away...

* * *

**Short Chappie... Love you still...**

**Happy Early Valentines Day!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	8. Start Of The Bet

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was the start of the bet. Skye had on a mini uniform skirt and some white kneesocks. She had on two french braids with skull ribbons at the ends. She had on a side bang by her right eye. She looked... Girly... She sighed while taking her bookbag and stepping out of her room to be greeted by her escort. He smiled at her, a nervous smile. "I'm Ryuu... Sir Grimmjow couldn't make it here, so I'm your esc-"

"Just shut up and take me to school already..." She said annoyed and he blushed while nodding and opening the void for her. She nodded towards him and they both stepped into the void. Skye turned to the Arrancar in front of her and studied him. He was actually pretty cute. Light-Brown medium length spikey hair, chocolate eyes, creamy solored skin, 6"2 and he was muscled. He passed in her book for the looks, now, his voice...

"Here you are Aizen-san..." Yes... Lovely deep voice. She moved her eyes towards him boredly.

"Just because your leader is my adoptive father, doesn't mean we have the same name." She said and he blushed in embarrassment.

"I apologize. I didn't know you were ad-"

"And stop being so damn formal with me. Just call me Skye..." She said while turning to him and giving him a playful smile. He stared at her for a while. She turned to him boredly with a curious gaze. "How old are you Ryuu?" She asked and he gulped.

"I'm sixteen." He answered and she raised an eyebrow. She took steps closer to him and he blushed while taking steps back.

"Why are you so jumpy Ryuu?" She asked with a smirk and he backed against the wall.

"I'm not j-jumpy..." He said quickly. She tip-toed closer to his face and his cheeks turned redder.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked while touching his cheeks. He rapidly shook his head and Skye snickered while twirling around and laughing. He watched her in shock. She turned to him while snickering. "How cute..." She said while giving him a soft smile. For some reason, he was enchanted by her. She turned around after giving him another quick smile and walked ahead. "Come on Mister Escort..." She said and he just followed behined her.

* * *

Skye walked into the school and peoples jaws dropped. She was blushing the whole way to the class and was greeted by wide-eyes. She blushed while havung a growning tick mark on her head. She calmly walked to her seat, only to be glomped by Rangiku.

"OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE! LOOK AT THAT, WITH THE KNEE-SOCKS AND ALL!" She cheered while Skye was trying to break free from her grasp. Rangiku lifted her Skye's skirt. "ORIHIME! LOOK!" She said as Skye was blushing many shades of red trying to get away. Orihime was just was excited as Rangiku was. Skye finally managed to break free, only to fall on a wide-eyed Renji. Skye blushed while staring at him wide-eyed.

"Um... I-uh..." He gave her a soft smile.

"I think it suits you..." He said as she blushed. She turned her head away.

"Thanks..." She said while sitting at her seat, waiting for this week to be over. The teacher walked into the classroom and greeted everyone. He turned to Skye.

"Hello there..." He said with a smile and she was weirded out.

"Um... Hi?" She said as he nodded towards her.

"You must be a new student." He said as rhe class snickered and she grew more pissed.

"It's me you friggin' retard!" She hissed as the teacher jumped back.

"Aida-san?! Gomen, you look different! More femi-"

"SHUT UP AND TEACH THE DAMN LESSON!"

* * *

Skye left the stupid school, greeted by her new Escort, Ryuu. Skye walked towards him as he gave a nervous smile. "Hello Skye-sama, I hope you've enjoyed your d-" He was cut off by the stinging sensation in his ear. Skye was pulling at it of course.

"What did I tell you about that formal crap?" Skye asked as he was crying in pain.

"I'm sorry Skye, I'm sorry!" He said as she let go of his ear while giving him a soft smile, which he blushed to of course.

"Good... Eh?" She turned to a pet store that showed a lonely ferret. Skye walked across the street and into the pet store. Ryuu had followed behined her loyaly. He watched as she picked up the ferret and cuddled with it with a bright smile on her face. She turned to Ryuu. "Ryuu, get the cage..." She said as Ryuu's eyes widened. He tried to interject.

"B-b-but Sky-"

"Get. The cage..." Skye said sternly and he sighed while getting the biggest cage he could find.

* * *

Ryuu and Skye made it into the base with everyone inside the living room. She had surprised everyone with her attire. Nnoitra smirked. "You look lovely..." He said and Skye smiled at him.

"Thanks you perverted fuck. Now, to business." Skye said and Aizen was just staring at the furry thing inside the cage. "No one is to touch my ferret. The only thing you could do is clean its cage, feed it, or give it water. If I find out any of you had hurted my Chibi, I will physically AND mentally kill you... That is all..." She said while driving the cage to her room. Aizen face-palmed.

"She didn't even ask me..." He sighed in annoyance. Ulquiorra turned to him.

"This could be a good thing for her. She has something to care for." He said in his usual neutral tone. Sosuke thought about it and smiled softly.

"You know what... You're right. Plus, I may see a smiling face..." He said all dreamy like and everyone sweatdropped. Then, he returned to his usual self and turned to Ryuu. "Shomei-san, was escorting my daughter to amd from school any trouble for you?" He asked as Ryuu shook his head.

"No Aizen-sama... Though, she did scold me for being too formal..." He said while scratching the back of his head. Sosuke laughed.

"That sounds like her." He said and Ryuu blushed. Aizen had noticed it. "Anything interesting happened?" He asked and Ryuu looked up in surprise. Ryuu shook his head and Aizen nodded his head. Skye had walked back into the room with a new attire on. A stretchy polyester lavender tank-top and light grey sweatpants. She turned to Sosuke.

"You have no problems with Chibi being here, right Dad?" Skye asoed as Aizen shook his head.

"Of course not SweetHeart..." He said and she sighed.

"Don't call me that..." Skye said and she turned to Ryuu. She raised an eyebrow. "You're still here?" Ryuu nodded his head.

"Yes Skye-sam-, Skye! Yes Skye..." He said and everyone just stared at him. Skye nodded.

"Nice save... I was getting ready to pull your ear again." Skye said while nudging his head. Ryuu sighed while Skye grinned. Aizen watched the two for a while and then turned to Ryuu.

"Shomei-san, you are to be my daughter's personal bodyguard. You will stay by her and make sure she's alright. You're basically like a babysitter or a nanny..." He said and Skye was just staring at him. Aizen flinched at the cold stare he was receiving. "What is it my dear-"

"Why?" She asked in a tone that seem dark. He turned ro her.

"Only for your protection sweety. Besides, I rather him than that pesky Jow..." He said with disgust, and Skye grew calm. Her cheeks turned a little red, and Ryuu seemed to be the only one that had noticed.

"Um... Where is he anyway?" She asked and he sighed.

"I don't know and I don't care... Though he should be back by now..." He said while heading back to his headquarters. Skye bowed her head down.

"I see..." She said softly and walked back into her room. For some reason, Ryuu felt that he should follow behined her. Skye had walked intl her room along with Ryuu, who closed the door behined him. She laid on her bed, and he just stood by the door. They were silent for a while.

"May I ask a question?" He asked and Skye only stared at the ceiling.

"Go ahead..." She said and he nodded.

"What is the relationship between you and Mister Jaegarjaques?" He asked and Skye gave a WTH face.

"Who?" She asked and he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Mister Grimmjow..." Skye's eyes widened.

"Oh... Damn, that's his last name? Man, his parents must've been high or something..." Skye said as Ryuu held in his laughter. Skye softened up. "I really dunnoo. Friends? Associates? I usually go by calling him the dude that loves to annoy the hell outta me..." Skye said as Ryuu let out a little chuckle.

"I see..." He said while thinking about what she had told him. He turned to her and bowed down. "I will be looking foward to working with you Skye-chan..." He said as she gave him a blank look. She smirked.

"Now it's 'chan' now, huh?" She asked as he looked up at her with a red face.

"You said n-n-not to be so f-formal!" He defended and Skye let out a laugh.

"I did! And I thank you for that." Skye said with a lively smile. He turned his head away and grunted and she continued to laugh. The door had suddenly opened and Ryuu was thwacked, causing Skye to laugh harder. It was Coyote.

"Skye-san... Your father request that you attend one of his meetings..." He said tiredly and walked back to the meeting room. Skys helped Ryuu up amd pulled him to the meeting room with her. Skye turned to Aizen.

"What is it Dad? Why me hea?" Skye asked and he smiled.

"Can't a father want to see his daughter's shining face?" He asked and Skye knly gave him a blank stare. She sighed while sitting down next to him and Ryuu sat down next to her. Aizen had started the meeting with everyone on point. About a half an hour later, Grimmjow walks in and sits down, getting one hell of a glare from Aizen. "You're super late. I expected more from you Jaegarjaques..." Aizen said as Gin smiled.

"Let it go Sosuke-san... You know how incorrigible he is..." Gin said while turning to Jow. "So, enlighten us... Where did you go?" He asked and Grimmjow smirked.

"To 'fill my needs'." He said as Skye's eyes widened and she sighed. Aizen face-palmed. He gave Jow and Fatherly Glare.

"You cannot say those kind of things in front of my DAUGHTER Jow!" He said as Skye snickered while turning to him.

"Papa, would you like to see the kinds of novels I read and the shows I watch for you to say that again?" Skye asked in a knowing voice and Nnoitra snickered.

"Yeah Aizen... You're too over-protective! Though, I can see why..." Nnoitra said and Skye latched onto Ryuu for protection. Some of them laughed though Grimmjow was staring at the new dude in the room.

"Yo, Aizen... Who's this...?" He asked and Aizen turned to him.

"That is Shomei Ryuu... He escorted her in your place and he is now her new bodyguard." He said with a smile and Jow rolled his eyes. Jow turned to Ryuu and Ryuu smiled at him.

"You must be Sir Jaegarjaques... It's a pleasure ro meet you." Ryuu said with a mini bow. Jow only stared at him.

"Is this dude serious?" Grimmjow asked Aizen and Skye snorted. She tugged at Ryuu's cheeks.

"See Ryuu? Stop being so formal..." Skye said and he only whined.

"Ow! Gomen!" He said and Skye let go of his cheeks. Skye turned to Aizen with a bright smile.

"Thanks for the new punching bag Papa!" Skye said cheerfully and Aizen couldn't rake it anymore and glomped her.

"Hai!" He said and Skye was trying to escape his embrace. Ryuu was snickering at the scene in front of him and Skye glared at him. Sosuke was holding her like a teddy bear and place her on his lap. "I'm so glad I have a daughter..." He said while hugging her close and Skye just had this pouty face on. Ryuu smiled.

"You look adorable, Skye-chan." He said teasingly and Skye glared the shit out of him.

"SHUT UP RYUU!" Skye said as he actually started to laugh. Aizen continued to go about his meetings discussing tactics and stuff. Skye listened closely to the things he was saying.

"So, the amount of hollows we send north should be in the hundr-"

"I don't think that should be it Papa..." Skye cutted him off. Aizen looked down on her.

"What do you mean Hun?" He asked and Skye sighed.

"I shouldn't even be helping you with this stupid plan but, you're going about this wrong..." Skye said as they all listened intently. "It doesn't matter how many hollows you send at a certain place, they'll always be able to destroy them all... I know I did..." Skye said with a snicker and he gave her a stern look. "What you need is a diversion." She said with a yawn and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"A diversion, you know, set them somewhere else; confuse them a little..." Skye said as they actually thought about it.

"How?" Ulquiorra asked, a bit surprised that he even asked that question, but didn't show it.

"Send the hollows to places they wouldn't expect. Like one near the school, the mall, and that hospital, and then send a whole bunch of hollows, I'll say about ten, to a place where they'd least expect." Skye explained, making a whole bunch of eyes widened. Skye looked around. "What?" Aizen patted his daughters head.

"Good idea Sweety!" He said looking proud. Skye raised a hand.

"Hold up. I never did say that the idea would TOTALLY be successful. I'll say that there could be a sixty-eight percent chance that they might actually succeed in destroying all those hollows." Skye said as they grew silent. She got off Aizen's lap. "Well, that's enough talking. Time to chill- huh?" She got a text message. "Oh cool, he sent me a text." She said aloud and Aizen's ears grew. He turned around with a deasly aura.

"Who is this 'he'?" He asked with gritted teeth. Skye turned to him boredly.

"One of my buds." She said while walking to her room. Ryuu got up and bowed.

"Well, excuse me..." He said while following behined Skye loyally. Sosuke sighed while face-palming. Jow had got up and left as well.

* * *

Skye was stretching and Ryuu had sat in a corner resting his eyes. Skye turned to him. "Hey, you know you can just sit on the bed, or go to your room..." Skye said and Ryuu smiled sill with his eyes closed.

"I am fine..." He said and Skye smiled whole continuikmg to read her book, when someone har bursted to the door.

"Hello my lovely!" Grimmjow said with a grin and Skye glared the shit out of him. He gave her a shocked stare. "Oh, so you are mad at me..." He said as she turned her back to him, focusing in the book. Ryuu had watched this and decided to stand up.

"If you would excuse me Skye, I am feeling fatigued. I will be in my room." Ryuu said while bowing down and Skye waved her hand.

"Go ahead..." Skye said boredly and Ryuu left, shutting the door behined him. Grimmjow had sat down on the bed and Skye automatically slapped him across the face. It didn't surprise him, but his face was starting to bruise.

"May I ask what was that for?" He asked neutrally and Skye turned her head away.

"I don't know, but my mind kept telling me to do thay to you..." She said with her cheeks red. Jow actually gave her a concerned glance.

"Why are you angry at me?"

"I don't know..." She said while loosening her grip on the book. "I dunno my damm self..." Skye said while turning to him. "If anything, thats a question I should be asking you..." She said and Grimmjows eyes widened. "I mean, why did uou leave to go and do 'that'... Was it me?" She asked and he was only shocked. "I mean, was it because I threw you out my room?" She asked and then she felt a hand on her head. Jow was smiling... Not smirking, smiling.

"Man you are confusing... Scared someone might be mad at you but you mark their face..." He said with a grin and she only blushed. His gaze on her softened. "No, I wasn't mad at you... Just a little hurt, thats all. I thought I had made you mad..." He said and she threw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. Hile was surprised of course, but he returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you weren't mad..." She said while hugging him tighter. Then Skye's eyes widened to realization and she gently pushed him away. "Ugh... This this is ahy I had kicked you out the last time... I express too much emotions when I'm around you..." She said and his eyes widened. He smirked.

"Oh really...?" He asked deviously and she moved her eyes towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. "And that's supposed to be a bad thing?" He asked and she sighed.

"Of course it is! Dumbass..." She mumbled under her breath, though he still heard it and snickered.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever..." He said and she smiled softly. Ryuu listened to their whole conversation from outside her door. He held no face expression when he left to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! Hope you enjoyed! Adios! Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
